robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat E
Heat E of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the fifth of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat E was originally broadcast on November 30, 2003 on Five. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Tornado (1) vs Sawpoint 2 vs Ewe 2 vs Devastator Tornado started quickly and pushed Devastator across the arena, slamming it into the arena wall. Meanwhile, Ewe 2 tried to flip Sawpoint 2 but struggled to get underneath. Having escaped from Mr. Psycho in one CPZ, Devastator was then pushed by Tornado into Matilda in another CPZ. Having still not managed to get underneath Sawpoint 2, Ewe 2 activated the pit release button. Meanwhile, Tornado had pushed Devastator and Sawpoint 2 into the CPZ where they were attacked by both house robots. Both robots escaped, but then Sawpoint 2 appeared to stop moving near the pit and Ewe 2 slowly pushed it in. Then Ewe 2 and Tornado teamed up to push Devastator into the pit as well. Qualified: Tornado & Ewe 2 Leveller 2 vs Tetanus Booster vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Thunderpants Prior to the battle, both of Thunderpants's drive belts came off as it attempted to drive into the arena, leaving it immobile inside the entry gate. Despite attempts by Team Panda to repair their robot (not shown in the televised episode)Thunderpants on www.robotwars101.org (archived), Thunderpants was given a red card from Refbot, immediately eliminating it from the battle. In the actual battle itself, Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit launched an attack on Leveller 2, and then a second attack which turned Leveller 2 upside-down. Leveller 2 self-righted but Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit continued to attack and the force of its spinning drum flipped Leveller 2 over once again. However, after this attack Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit stopped moving and was counted out by Refbot, just as Tetanus Booster launched an attack on Leveller 2 which sent a panel flying off its opponent. Another attack by Tetanus Booster flipped Leveller 2 over once again and caused further damage, but Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit had now been counted out so the other two machines were through to the next round. Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit was sent flying by the arena flipper and pitted by Mr. Psycho before cease was called. Qualified: Leveller 2 & Tetanus Booster Round 2 Leveller 2 vs Tornado (1) The two robots squared up and Leveller 2 was able to flip Tornado over and render its scoop usless as it was now the wrong way up. However, Tornado was able to push Leveller 2 into the arena wall in the CPZ, and Sir Killalot and Shunt came in on the attack. Leveller 2 escaped the CPZ and flipped Tornado back over as the defending champion came in on the attack. Tornado then pushed Leveller 2 back into the CPZ and then into the wall on the other side of the arena. Tornado continued to push Leveller 2 around, pushing it into an angle grinder and then into another CPZ, before activating the pit release button. Tornado pushed Leveller 2 into the clutches of Sir Killalot, who lifted it off the ground and dropped it onto the flame pit. Leveller 2 was then attacked by both house robots in the CPZ as Tornado watched on, before deciding to slam its opponent into the arena wall. Leveller 2 escaped, but Tornado chased it and tried to push it into the open pit, until Leveller 2 eventually drove into the pit itself as it tried to escape. Winner: Tornado Tetanus Booster vs Ewe 2 Both robots started slowly, but they eventually engaged in battle with Tetanus Booster attacking Ewe 2 with its spinning weapon. Ewe 2 kept getting in position to use its flipping weapon, but the attack never came and it continued to take damage from Tetanus Booster. Eventually, Ewe 2 activated the pit release button and tried to push Tetanus Booster, but took damage from it opponent in the process as a piece of bodywork flew across the arena. Ewe 2 continued to get underneath Tetanus Booster but seemed unable or unwilling to use its flipper and simply tried to push Tetanus Booster around the arena, but the two were evenly matched. Eventually, Tetanus Booster slowed down considerably and its spinning weapon stopped moving, so Ewe 2 was able to push into the arena walls and one of the angle grinders before pushing Tetanus Booster into the CPZ. Cease was called with both robots still technically mobile, and the judges controversially went for Tetanus Booster, despite its lack of mobility at the end. Winner: Tetanus Booster Final Tornado (1) vs Tetanus Booster Tornado quickly got underneath Tetanus Booster with its scoop and slammed it into the arena wall multiple times. Tetanus Booster tried to escape but Tornado was much quicker and caught up with it easily, slamming it into Cassius Chrome and then into an angle grinder. Tetanus Booster was then pushed into a CPZ and attacked by Shunt. The pit was opened and Tetanus Booster tried to run away, but Tornado caught up with it and slammed it once again into the arena wall and then into the CPZ. Tetanus Booster kept trying to escape but Tornado continued to attack and pushed it around the arena, eventually pushing it right onto the edge of the pit and finally nudged it down into the pit of oblivion. Heat Winner: Tornado Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat E, it was a featherweight battle featuring robots weighing no more than 12 kg. In the second of three qualifiers, seven robots entered the arena, with two qualifying for the final later in the series. Bernard vs DTK vs Staglet vs Typhoon Cadet vs Alienator vs Cutlet vs Mammoth Qualified: Bernard & DTK Trivia *"Heat E" as seen on TV was actually Heat A. During production, the two heats were swapped around and aired out of order. It is believed by some people that this was done because only seven robots competed (due to Thunderpants breaking down before entering the arena) and, had it aired in order, both of the first two heats would have had this problem (as Terrorhurtz would be disqualified from the next heat). This is the third time that two heats have been swapped around from their original line-up (in Series 2, Heats B and D were also swapped around, and in Series 4, Heat F and M were swapped around in the hope to continue the Team Chaos and Team Mace rivalry). **Interestingly enough, Heat F of the Fourth Wars was also Tornado's debut heat, meaning it was in two heats that swapped orders. *Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit kept up its sequence of being pitted every time it lost. *Tornado used a lifter in its heat final, ensuring every heat final in the Seventh Wars had at least one robot with a flipper or lifter. *All veterans bar Tornado returned with completely new robots or older ones under a different name, although Tornado did return with new weaponry since the rule changes of Series 7. **This was therefore the first time Tornado used its chain flail and electric lifter. *Leveller 2's statistics board featured a spelling error, causing it to be known as 'Leveler 2'. References Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged